


No Regrets

by lokilickedme



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless smut featuring naughty Loki and his favorite distractions:  a beautiful woman, unbridled sex, and Odin's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

 

 

Loki had never known regret.

He'd known remorse, though just barely.  He'd experienced hurt pride and hurt feelings, even a wounded heart, many centuries ago.  But regret was beyond him, for he didn't believe in it.

 _Never do anything you'll wish you hadn't done_ , his mother used to tell him when he was younger.

And he never had.

 

"Loki baby, come here."  

The woman stood at the throne, her back to the smooth marble that housed Odin's ass whenever he felt like playing King to the masses.  Today wasn't one of those days.  She had Loki's helmet upon her head and gazed imperiously down at him from under the hooked golden horns.

Loki took the steps slowly, purposefully making her wait.  He knew she didn't like to wait.

"If you don't hurry, baby, mama's gonna have to spank you."

A broad grin broke out across Loki's face.  "Best I recall, _wench,_ it is you who enjoys a good ass warming."

"Come on up here and let's find out."

He reached the second stair and stopped to look at her; they were eye level with one another and both waited to see which of them would break first.  In the end, it was Loki.  He could never resist her for long.  

Reaching up, he slid his hands slowly along her sides, feeling the sharp curve of her waistline as it flared out to her hips and down to her long, sleek legs.  She was magnificent, and the thing Loki loved the most was that _she knew it._

"What are you thinking of, my horny little god?"

He licked his lips, letting his eyes fall to her breasts.  "You.  On your knees.  Preferably with your face in Odin's seat."

She pursed her lips.  "Ooooh, all that marble, so hard and unyielding."  Her own eyes dropped down to the front of Loki's pants; even behind the hem of his tunic, she could see the familiar bulge of his erection pushing outward.  "So are you going to force me, or am I going to have to get bored waiting for you to make your move?"  She let her gaze roam briefly toward the arched doors.  "Surely there's a guard wandering around here somewhere with a useful cock."

Loki smirked for just a moment before sliding his hand back up to her hip and gripping it hard, just above the bone.  The hiss from her lips made him stiffen more and he groaned in response.  In the space of two heartbeats he had traversed the final two steps and spun her around, bending her at the waist and pushing her top half down hard onto the throne.  He held her still by the back of the head with one hand while the other pulled her hips back toward him, pushing her skirts up over her legs to expose her bare bottom to him.

"Naughty naughty," he scolded, giving her ass a hard smack with the flat palm of his hand; the delicious sound echoed through the empty hall, followed by her strangled gasp.  "What sort of lady doesn't wear undergarments in the presence of a Prince of Asgard?"

"The kind of lady who fucks a Prince of Asgard on his daddy's throne," she barked back, fighting the hand that was holding her head against the cold stone.  She bucked her head back and Loki let go, transferring his grip to one of the two curved horns that arced gracefully back toward him from the golden helmet.

Unlacing his breeches quickly with his other hand, he freed his aching cock and rubbed it against her bare bottom, tugging back on the horn to force her to drop her head back.  "Tell me what you want, whore."

She groaned, pushing her ass back, tilting her hips up.  "You, perverted Prince, in me up to your balls."  He yanked the horn again, delighting in the sound of discomfort that came from her throat.  He knew she loved it rough.

"Yes," he whispered, rubbing himself all over her, wetting her skin with his precum, "But which opening shall I defile this time?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Loki shoved himself into her, filling her cunt to capacity.  He let go of her hip and grasped the other horn, using the helm as reins as he pumped into her hard and fast, pushing her face into the seat of the throne with every thrust.  She groaned and cursed and Loki rode her harder, excited by the pain in her voice.  A moment later he spewed inside her, his feral growls of pleasure bouncing off the walls and up to the vaulted ceiling, where startled crows cawed and took flight.

"Odin's fucking beard," the woman moaned, her thighs quivering as Loki let go of her ass and stepped back from her, pulling himself out of her.  She felt his semen spilling out, running hotly down the inside of her leg.  "You better have taken your potion, Prince - I'm not anywhere _near_ done with you."

Loki laughed.  "Always, pet."  He looked down and saw that his erection was already coming back, throbbing with need as it swelled, seeking the warmth of her insides again.  He ground it up against her backside, drawing back his hand to give her another hard smack.  She threw her head back and cried out when his palm made contact.  "You are entirely overdressed for this occasion," he warned her with an ominous tone as he waved his hand in a smooth downward motion, ending with a flick of his fingers that rendered her clothing stripped from her body.  "Much better."

He grabbed her around the waist and turned her so that she was facing him, tugging her up against his front roughly.  There was no tenderness between them; there never was.  Loki didn't come to her for tenderness, he came to her when anger and agitation and frustration threatened to overwhelm him, when his desire for revenge and brutality brought on a need to break something.  He'd found out the hard way that staging takeovers on other planets wasn't the best way to deal with his feelings, so he'd learned to channel it into other, less permanently destructive activities.  This woman was his favorite of such activities, by far.  She matched him in depravity, desire, and the unfettered joy of perversion.  And she wasn't afraid to take it wherever he chose to put it.

He roughly pushed a finger into her, reaching far up inside her while he slipped a second finger back, into her other opening.  She hissed with pleasure mixed with discomfort and Loki felt his cock jump.  Lifting her up with his other arm, he sat her down on the throne and lifted her legs up over the wide marble arms, slipping his fingers out and swiftly kneeling between her thighs to push his tongue into her soaked cunt.

"Ohhh Loki, baby - touch me _right here,"_ she moaned, one hand sliding down to finger her own clit.  Loki could see it was swollen with need, but refused to give her what she wanted.  

"Suffer a bit, my sweet...you know how hard you come when I neglect your pleasure."

She groaned again with amused frustration.  As a fucktoy, Loki was the best.  "You better make this good, little Prince."

A wicked grin twisted Loki's lips, but the woman couldn't see it; his mouth was already on her again, licking and sucking, biting and slurping, his hands on her hips holding her still as she writhed under his lewd attentions.

 

Hours later, they lay trembling and sweating across the throne, Loki bent backward over one arm, the woman on her stomach over the other.  The golden horned helmet had long since been discarded, tossed down the stairs to noisily bang its way to a stop at the base of the pyre.  Evidence of their lascivious lovemaking was everywhere, slicking the marble, puddling and pooling both on the throne and around it.  Their desecration of Odin's royal sitting spot was made complete by the puddle of piss trickling slowly down the steps, where Loki had gleefully relieved himself somewhere in between his seventh and tenth orgasms.

"I think my back is broken," he groaned painfully.

"I think I'm pregnant," the woman moaned back.

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?"_

They knew that voice, all too well.  Odin was at the doors, a handful of dignitaries flanking him, on their way to their bi-weekly meeting in the throne room to discuss policy issues.  Thor was with them.

"Loki... _again?!"_

Odin sighed, turning to his personal guard.  His voice was tired with resignation as he parroted his usual decree of punishment.  "A week in the dungeon for him, a month in the kitchens for her."  He eyed the pair, still lounged across his throne like naked dolls dropped by a careless child.  "And have this cleaned up.  We'll meet in the courtyard terrace instead."

 

Loki declined to return the woman's clothing that he had magicked away, grinning perversely as she was escorted from the throneroom naked.  "You'll suffer for this, little Prince," she warned him in a tone that threatened nothing more than a harder than usual bite to the testicles next time.  He found himself looking forward to it.  

"I'll meet you in the kitchens in a week," he called to her as he was led past Odin and the dignitaries in cuffs.  He winked at Thor, standing next to their father with a look caught somewhere between embarrassment and _well what did I expect, this is Loki_   etched across his face.

Leaving the chamber in between two guards, the God of Mischief turned briefly, holding his manacled hands up in a mock gesture of contrition.

"I regret _nothing,"_ he said with a grin.

 

No one doubted it for a second.

 

 


End file.
